supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydreigon
(2018 Math Open) |weaknesses = Fairy (4x), Dragon, Ice, Fighting, Bug |evolves from = Zweilous |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation V, 2010 |last appearance = None |}} Hydreigon (Russian: Хыдреигон) is a dual Dark/Dragon type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Hydreigon evolves from Zweilous starting at level 64; which is a Pokémon record, beating fellow European Volcarona by 5 levels. IndyCar Series Hydreigon first played for the Russia national IndyCar team in the 2011 IndyCar Series season. From 2011 until 2013 and 2015 to present, Hydreigon's driver was Marco Andretti, with the 2014 IndyCar season being the only time Hydreigon didn't drive for Andretti; instead it was Mikhail Aleshin. Driving for Marco Andretti, Hydreigon shocked Hélio Castroneves by finishing better than him in the final standings. 2012 was a worse year for Hydreigon, finishing outside top 15 in the standings as of Fontana. 2013 was a resurgent year for Hydreigon, coming back from outside top 15 in 2012 to finishing the year in the top 5 in 2013; which was Hydreigon's best IndyCar season. 2014 and 2015 were seasons that saw continued fortunes for Hydreigon, finishing in the top 12 in both seasons. Eventually Hydreigon's team led the most laps at the first race of the 2015 Dual in Detroit until rain appeared. The 2016 IndyCar Series season was considered a disaster for Hydreigon, as it's slumping results saw the Russian only 18th in the standings as of Mid-Ohio. At the end of the season, Hydreigon ended 16th in the standings after Saderd led Russia to an 8th place result at Sonoma. Hydreigon will enter the men's singles tournament unseeded due to it not being one of Marco Andretti or team captain Pee Saderd. In the women's singles tournament, Hydreigon will be seeded 32nd. Part of the Russian national IndyCar team's special album with their songs sung majorly in the Thai language, Hydreigon wrote a copy with "เล่าสู่หลานฟัง" with Galvantula, Lunala, Parasect, Absol and Garbodor as track 8 of the 2016 Swiss Open - Women's Singles Special Album Volume 2. Hydreigon failed to qualify due to Pee Saderd's shock absence from the song and would have qualified had the no.1 player on the BATC Contestant Rankings not play the 2016 Athens Open that week. Hydreigon's team captain Pee Saderd didn't appear on the Facebook page Grammy Gold (Hydreigon's captain would have appeared he had not play the 2016 Athens Open that week). 2017 will see Hydreigon play for the Russia national IndyCar team as part of a Golden Generation. Hydreigon, along with Galvantula, Marco Andretti, captain Pee Saderd, Absol, Lunala, Parasect and Garbodor will host the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival with Canada and Thailand. Hydreigon failed to qualify for Nuk pajon maung, after losing to an unknown Bolivian team. Hydreigon's next tournament was Indian Wells, losing in the second round to eventual semifinalist Hélio Castroneves, who would lose to countryman Pee Saderd, the eventual winner. Hydreigon's next three races were either DNFs or laps down. At Indy GP, Hydreigon finished 16th. Hydreigon will replace Pee Saderd as the second Russian seed for the 2017 American Ninja Warrior Open in San Antonio on June 19 due to Pee Saderd's reason of being ineligible to compete: his hair. As Hydreigon is Russian, it withdrew from the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest. Hydreigon will represent Germany at the 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells, due to the Olympic Athletes from Russia team only represented by Saderd. Hydreigon was part of Team IndyCar that was eliminated in round 1 of The Mask Project A. Hydreigon represented Abomasnow's team again for The Mask Line Thai, where Hydreigon sang in the Benjarong mask as part of Team Abomasnow. Hydreigon was allowed to play Celebrity Family Feud in the second half of 2019. Hydreigon replaced Pee Saderd during Saderd's injury layoffs in the entire 2015 Feud and the second half of July and the first week of August in the 2016 Feud. Hydreigon again replaced Pee Saderd for the 2020 Rolex 24 Cup 2, the Sebring Open qualifiers, and the Bathurst 12 Hour. Trivia *Before Generation VII, Hydreigon and it's evolutions Deino and Zweilous had a Dark/Dragon typing; a unique type combination. *Hydreigon, along with Galvantula, are Russia's biggest hogs of the team since Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd get four star days often. *In the 2017 IndyCar Series, since Hydreigon is 5'11, Hydreigon is taller than the Russian IndyCar 2017 captain Pee Saderd, who is 5'7. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Dark type Pokemon Category:Dragon type Pokemon